


Adrift

by DeviousLilith



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Ben is 32, Coach/Player Relationship, Daddy Issues, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Gaslighting, Older Man/Younger Woman, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rey is 15, Social Studies Teacher Ben Solo, Teacher Ben Solo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Track Coach Ben Solo, Underage Drug Use, Underage Kissing, Unreliable Narrator, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:40:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviousLilith/pseuds/DeviousLilith
Summary: Rey Kenobi has always felt like her life lacked purpose and after bouncing from foster home to foster home, she begins to feel like a castaway lost at sea. That is until she finds herself drawing the attention of her Social Studies teacher and track coach, Ben Solo, whose more than happy to show her the attention she thinks she desires.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at Reylo, so please be gentle. Updates will more than likely be slow going because I'm a new mom with a four-month-old baby. I can only really write when she allows me, which isn't often. Lol.

My first day of school is just as miserable as I feel. 

Not only am I starting this school in the middle of January, which probably means all the other Freshmen have already made their set friend groups. But I've also missed the bus so now I have to walk there in the freezing cold and rain- with a dollar store umbrella as my only means to stay dry and a coat that is two sizes too small to keep me warm. My wrists peek out from the sleeves as I walk and the coat doesn't come too far down past my belly button. 

I can still remember when I first got this coat. I was so happy because for once I actually got to choose something that was being bought for me. And I chose it because it was my favorite color, pink, and it had a cool hood with fur around the rim of it. I remembered loving it because it was the kind of coat where the hood could be snapped on and off, and I thought that was pretty cool back then. But that was when I was thirteen years old and now I'm fifteen and I hate the color pink and the hood to the coat I once loved went missing after my second move. 

So now this coat is embarrassing and old and normally I wouldn't care, but the rain is so bad today it feels almost biblical like any second Noah is going to come floating down the road in his ark.

I can't help but take it as a bad omen for what's to come once I'm at school.

That thought becomes even more solidified when I'm suddenly drenched from head to toe as someone in a blue Mazda speeds by and splashes me with one of the dozens of puddles that are lining the street I'm walking down.

_Great_.

This is just what I needed. I'm almost tempted to just turn back around and go back to my new foster father's trailer. But I'm afraid of being considered truant, or worse, having the school call him and tell him I didn't make it there today. And that's the last thing I need. I don't want to give him any reason to ship me off to yet another foster home.

I’ve been through so many I can hardly remember all of them, but the last few are ones that stick out in my memory more than the others. Like the Johnsons, who seemed somewhat normal at first until their house was raided for drugs. And the Carters, who were hyper-religious and physically abusive. Though it wasn’t until my old foster brother Finn ran away and got picked up by police that people discovered what was really going on inside that house. Then came the Jepsen’s who were no better than the last family, except this time instead of being whipped for not washing the dishes the “proper way”, I instead had to worry about the lingering stares and touches from my foster father, Walter. 

That time around it was me who ended up running away. It wasn’t until a couple of weeks later when I was good and starving that someone caught me trying to steal a bag of chips from a gas station, and the police came and arrested me.  I just remember begging and begging them to let me speak to my caseworker, who upon receiving my call, immediately came to pick me up and start the process of moving me to another home once she knew what I had been going through. Which is how I ended up here in Eastland Pines; living with my new foster father, Unkar Plutt, in his home, a two bedroom single-wide trailer that sits on the outskirts of town. Right outside the woods that separate this town from the neighboring city, Mountolive.

As I get closer to the school, I can feel my feet squishing around in my sneakers, an old pair of Sketchers my foster father got from GoodWill when I moved in with him a couple of days ago. There's no one outside and I can feel my anxiety beginning to rear its ugly head. I hope I'm not late. That's the last thing I want. But it seems like my bad day is only getting worse as I walk through the front door and see no other students walking around the halls. So now I know for a fact that I'm late.

“Miss Kenobi?” I hear someone ask as I walk into the main office. I turn and see a woman standing behind the reception desk, she's a tall pretty lady in a black button-up shirt.

“Hello, I see you're running a bit late," she tells me and I can feel my cheeks heating up in embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. I missed the bus and I live kinda far from here." I tell her honestly, hoping that she'll take pity on me and just tell me where I need to go without me getting into much trouble.

She shakes her head and I'm not entirely sure why. "It's no matter now, my name is Miss Sella. We were expecting you, I have your schedule right here."

I take the schedule from her hand and take a moment to look at it. Looks like my first period is English.

"You might want to get a move on it, you're already 20 minutes late." Miss Sella tells me as she shoos me towards the door.

“Sorry,” I say again, sheepishly.

I leave the main office and look back down at my schedule before setting off in search of my first-period class, room 1500. After a while of walking, I begin to wonder why on Earth the classrooms are numbered by the thousands in a school that only has two floors?

I keep chanting the room number in my head as I look at the room numbers plastered next to each room’s door frame. 

I don't think I’m going to make it to English in time, and the anxiety that thought triggers in me is enough to make me want to cry. 

And just as my eyes begin to fill up with tears when I look around the hall and realize that I don't know where I am, I hear a cough come from behind me, as if someone is trying to get my attention.

Maybe they are.

And sure enough, when I turn around, I find myself standing face to face, or face to chest would be more accurate since this guy has got to be one of the tallest men I’ve ever seen in my life. He’s a teacher, I think. But aside from his black button-up and grey slacks, he doesn’t really look like one. His hair is black and long, but he has it pulled back in one of those top knots I’ve seen guys wear on Instagram.

He’s kind of shaped like those professional football players I’ve seen on tv, kinda huge like the old school fridge Unkar has back at his trailer. Maybe he used to play football. It  would  explain why he’s so big. He’s also really pale, and kind of mean-looking. Something I’m not used to seeing in a teacher’s face.

“Hey kid you alright?” He says, snapping his fingers in front of my face like he’s trying to break me out of a trance and I realize that I’ve been staring at him. “You lost or something?”

I feel heat rush to my face in embarrassment and look down at the floor before apologizing and pushing my schedule out towards him. “I can’t find room 1500.”

He takes my schedule out of my hand and looks at it then back up at me. “Rey Kenobi, huh? Well, it looks like you have English with Mrs. Phasma then,” he looks back down at the schedule, “Oh, and it looks like you’ve got me for your last period. Follow me, I’m free this period so I’ll show you where Phasma’s class is.” 

“Thank you,” I mumble gratefully, rushing behind him as I try to keep up with his long strides. He’s a talker, I come to find out as we walk the long hallway together. Nobody except my caseworker has ever talked to me this much before, but that’s different.

“You won’t get in trouble today since it’s your first day, but being late to class without a real excuse, like a doctor’s note or a signed note from your parent, is an automatic write up.” He tells me as he walks down the hallway. “That’s my class right over there, by the way, it’s right there next to the janitor’s closet, room 2200.”

He rounds the corner to the next hallway as he’s talking to me, and it’s hard for me to keep up with what he’s saying while also trying to maintain the same pace as him. I think he’s saying something about the classrooms, but I’m not entirely sure. We round another corner and go up a stairwell and a part of me swears he’s speeding up or something because I’m struggling to keep up and now it feels like I’m sprinting after him.

He turns his head to make sure that I’m still following him, or at least I think that’s the reason why he looks at me. But I can see the corner of his mouth turn up in a smirk and now I’m wondering if I look silly trying to keep pace with his long strides the way that I am. He comes to a sudden stop and I find myself running face-first into his enormous back.

“Here we are, room 1500,” he says, turning back to look at me with a smile on his face just before he knocks on the door and opens it up a crack. “Hey Mrs. Phasma, looks like I have that new student of yours here who couldn’t quite manage to find your class on time.”

The next thing I know, he has his enormous arm wrapped around my shoulders and I’m being shuffled inside the classroom. I'm still out of breath and winded from my unexpected sprint over here, and drenched to the bone from the rain outside. I know I must look wet and gross like an old stray animal nobody wants and I feel like everyone is staring at me.

I can hear Mrs. Phasma and the big teacher talking in hushed tones behind me, and I quickly scan the room in search of a chair to sit in where no one will notice me and I’ll hopefully be left alone. I find one. It’s in the back of the class near the window, but it’s a free seat nonetheless. 

I quickly make my way over to the seat and sit down before pulling out a notebook and one of the few pencils that I have in my bag. When I look up again the teacher, Mrs. Phasma, is standing right in front of my desk, a welcoming smile plastered on her face.

“Hello, Rey is it?” She asks me and I nod in response. “Well since class is almost over, I thought I would allow you to do an ice breaker. That way everyone in the class can get to know you better. We did one at the start of the year, and I think it went swimmingly well. All I need you to do is stand, tell everyone your first and last name, and tell us a little something about yourself. It can be anything; your favorite color or food or even what school you went to before joining us here for example.”

“Umm, okay,” I say hesitantly as I stand from my seat. My anxiety has me feeling lightheaded, and I stare at my desk as I start speaking.

So much for falling into the background where no one will notice me.

“My name is Rey Kenobi, and I just moved to Eastland Pines a week ago.” I rush out before sitting down and busying myself with writing down my name and the date on a sheet of notebook paper.

Before I can even finish writing my name, I can hear the other kids as they start whispering about me.

“Rey? Isn’t that a guy’s name?”

“It is. I have a cousin named Ray, he’s a mechanic,” someone snorts a laugh.

“I don’t remember any new families moving into town this week, do you?”

“No, but I do remember my mom telling me that the old drunk guy who lives down by the woods got a new foster kid. Maybe it’s her?”

“Is there something wrong with her? She hasn’t looked up once since she came into the class.”

God I just wish the floor would open up and swallow me whole! I honestly want to die hearing all these kids talk about me as if I'm not even here.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t think I would be updating so soon, but I do hope you guys will enjoy.

I spend the rest of the day trying to keep my head down, and stay off of everyone’s radar but I can’t seem to catch a break.

The kids from my first period have already started spreading gossip about me and before I can even make it to lunch, I've heard several different rumors swimming around about me. Each of them exceedingly worse than the last. Like me having a learning disability because I haven’t spoken much today, or me being in foster care as a result of my parents being heroin addicts.

I’m angry that they’re saying these things, especially the stuff about my parents, or more specifically my mother. I couldn’t care less about them talking about my father, he’s the reason why I’m even in this mess in the first place. My mom though... she doesn’t deserve their harsh words and speculations. But I’ve never even had a fight before, and I’m way too much of a coward to stand up to these kids and tell them to stop. So I let them keep talking about me  _ and _ my family, no matter how much it hurts me.

By the time I make it to my last class of the day, I’m ready to just go home and never come back. I walk into the room, completely forgetting about the fact that I’d already met this teacher earlier in the day, so when I take my seat I’m a little confused as to what he’s doing sitting behind the desk. He looks serious sitting back there and all traces of the smile I saw earlier in the day have completely dissipated as he sits there observing the other students while they filter into the room.

After everyone is seated, he stands and grabs a text book from the top of his desk before walking over to my desk and dropping it down onto the tabletop. The book is a little worn around the edges, but other than that it seems to be in relatively good condition.

“Make sure you take care of that book, Kenobi.” He tells me as he stands in front of my desk, all tall and imposing looking. “If it goes missing or you damage it in any way, you’ll be paying for it come the end of the year.”

That alone makes me nervous. I really don’t have any money of my own, and even though Unkar Plutt receives a monthly check for having me in his home, I don’t really expect him to give me any of it. None of the other families ever have. So I can’t really afford to lose or damage this book more than what it already is because I doubt Unkar will want to help me pay for it.

"I'll take care of it," I mumble back, peaking up at him beneath my lashes.

He lifts an eyebrow as he looks back down at me before turning around and walking back up to the whiteboard and grabbing one of his Expo markers. I watch him as he lifts his hand and scrawls something across the board. Stepping aside once he’s finished, I see that he's written what I can only assume to be his name.

_ Mr. Ren _

What a strange name, I think just as he turns around to address the class.

"While I'm aware that the rest of you already know my name, our newest student here does not.  That is why I've chosen to take the time to write it up here on the board."

His words are met with a few snickers and some murmuring from the other kids, who no doubt are laughing at me yet again. I slide down in my seat a bit, hoping that it’ll help take some of the heat off of me.

He looks at me again, but this time I think his eyes look softer, almost like he feels bad for me or something. Does he know that most of these kids have been talking about me all day? I hope not. If he knows and he feels bad, he’ll probably say something to the other kids and only make it worse. Most teachers would and the thought of that happening makes me want to run away and hide somewhere.

But maybe things are finally starting to look up because he doesn’t say anything. He just looks at me in that sad pitiful way, before he shakes it off and starts teaching us.

His voice is deep and soothing as he goes through the day’s lesson with us and I’m soon lulled into an almost dreamlike state where I’m not asleep, but not quite awake either. And before long the final bell rings and the day is over. I don’t know whether to be happy or sad about that because tomorrow I have to come and do it all over again.

Students start filtering out of his class and I hang back in hopes that, in their eagerness to get home, most of them will be gone by the time I leave class. While I wait for the classroom to empty out, I slowly busy myself with packing up my backpack, so no one thinks I’m being weird.

“Miss. Kenobi, can I have a second to talk to you?” I hear Mr. Ren say to me once I finally go to grab my bag to leave.

Hoisting the bag over my shoulder, I begin to make my way towards his desk, hoping he doesn’t see just how nervous I am that he wants to talk to me.

“Yes sir?”

“I can’t help but notice that you’re having a hard time adjusting to life here at E.P.H” he says as he stands from his desk to go close the door to his classroom. “And I can’t say that I’m happy to hear some of these rumors that are being spread around the school about you.”

“I’m sorry—“ I start before he cuts me off.

“Don’t you dare apologize for these kids being dickheads to you, excuse my French.” He tells me, reaching out with both hands to grasp my shoulders in his firm grip as he talks.

“High school kids can be vipers and if I’m being honest with you, I can see a lot of myself in you.” He tells me with a small smile. “These small town kids will probably never understand that not everyone has grown up living the same type of sheltered life that they have. While other kids, like you, have way more life experience under their belt.”  


I know he’s trying to be nice to me, but I’m having a hard time believing that he’s ever gone through anything similar to what I have. And I guess my face betrays my thoughts because the next thing I know he’s laughing. It’s a warm inviting sound that I never expected to come from such a large man.  


“I know that look Miss Kenobi. You don’t believe a word that I’m saying.”  


“No, I just—” I start before he cuts me off again.  


“It’s okay Rey. You wouldn’t be the first person to think that I don’t look like the type to be bullied. But I can assure you that I was. After all, I was a teenager too once, and I didn’t always look as big as I do now.

“So trust me when I say that I know a thing or two about how hard it can be to navigate your way through a new school. Especially when there are mean little bastards judging your every move so they can do what they do best and try to make your life a living hell.”

I smile, just a little tilt of the lips and I see his eyes fall down to my mouth for just the tiniest of seconds before they move back up to my eyes. Maybe he does understand. Maybe he isn’t half as bad as I thought he was earlier, I think to myself as I feel his thumbs trailing lines back and forth across my shoulders.

“You know what helped me get through high school?” He asks me, and I shake my head.

“Sports. Once I tried out for the basketball team, things began to look up for me. Nobody laughed or made fun of me any more when I was hitting three pointers and helping win trophies for the school.” He told me with a smile. “Are you any good at sports, Rey?”

“Uhh, I’m not sure,” I tell him honestly. “I’ve never really tried to play any sports.”

“Well how about this, I’ll tell you the sports that are up for this upcoming season and you tell me if you think you could be any good at them.” He says before letting go and walking around his desk to grab a pen and a sheet of paper.

“Well I don’t really—“

“You don’t have to decide right now.” He says as he scribbles on the paper in front of him. “Just think on it till the end of the week and let me know on Friday what you think.”

“Okay Mr. Ren, I guess I can do that.” I tell him as I take the paper from him.

“Good.” He smiles again. “Now get on home before it gets too late. I don’t want you to miss your bus.”

“Okay.” I smile back at him, waving as I walk to his classroom door. “I’ll see you tomorrow Mr. Ren.”

I find myself in luck when I get outside and see my bus is still sitting there as the last few students that ride it begin boarding. Once I’m onboard and settled in the front seat next to the bus’ aide, my mind flits back to Mr. Ren. He’s such a nice guy, and I feel kinda bad for thinking he was a jerk this morning.

With him as my teacher, maybe my time here at Eastland Pines High won’t be as bad as I thought it would be.

I stare down at the sheet of paper he gave me and read off the sports he listed. I don’t really think I’ll be good at any of them. Too many require me to have good hand eye coordination, like softball and volleyball. Both of them sound like death traps the longer I think about them. But there is one that does catch my eye. Track. 

Track is nothing but running, right? And I am pretty fast when it comes down to running. It’s how I got away from the Jepsens house, and my father after what he did to my mother.

Maybe track can be my thing. Maybe it’ll help get the other kids to stop talking about me, like they did in Mr. Ren’s story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of the story so far


End file.
